Mommy Eren and Baby Erwin
by SantCat
Summary: Hari itu Eren hanya 'bermain' kejar-kejaran bersama Hange seperti biasa, tapi berakhir tidak seperti biasa. Riren. Selow Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Mommy Eren and Baby Erwin**

 **Fanfic SNK**

* * *

 **Summary :** Hari itu Eren hanya 'bermain' kejar-kejaran bersama Hange seperti biasa, tapi berakhir tidak seperti biasa. Inilah awal kisah Eren yang mengasuh Komandannya yang jadi bayi serta kisah sang Kapten (plus Mikasa) yang bersaing dengan si bayi untuk mendapatkan perhatian Eren. Bisa dianggap masih satu dunia dengan fanfic 'A Lovestruck Heichou'. Selow apdet.

 **Disclaimer :** SNK milik Bang Isayama Hajime dan cover image milik seseorang yang bisa menggambar.

 **Warning :** Mari bermain bersama Mama Eren dan Dek Erwin. Fluff! Levi x Eren yang terselubung berkat kedok genre 'Family' dan platonic Erwin x Eren. Nggak pake tag romance karena nggak romens-romens amat menurut saya. Serta pertama kalinya saya nggak bikin fanfic sambil ngebut! Jadi, typo yang ada sudah saya minimalisir dengan baik. :D

* * *

"EEERREEENNN!"

BRAK! BRUK! KROMPYANG!

Namanya Eren, Eren Yeager. Seorang kadet baru di Survey Corps, tepatnya dalam Levi Squad. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua dan sering kali disebut-sebut sarang burung perkutut oleh sang 'sahabat terpendam', si muka kuda Jean. Matanya memiliki warna yang tak biasa dan bisa berubah warna tergantung dengan pencahayaan. Saat ini ia sedang berlari. Oh! Lihat! Dia melompati dua ekor kuda sekaligus! Memang luar biasa harapan umat manusia ini. Lihatlah betapa elegannya dia berputar di udara bagaikan pemain _ice skate_ profesional. Para tentara yang sedang latihan di dekat sana secara slow motion langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Eren dan menatapnya dengan takjub... sampai si Yeager terjatuh ke dalam tumpukan jerami.

Eren dengan terburu-buru bangkit, menahan rasa sakit berdenyut di kepala (dan juga rasa malu) akibat pendaratan yang (sangat) tak mulus tadi. Ia tak mempedulikan rambutnya yang semakin mirip sarang burung dengan jerami-jerami yang menyangkut di sana. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana bisa kabur dan tak ditemukan oleh makhluk yang kini sedang mengejarnya dengan wajah psikopat dan liur menetes-netes. Eren langsung merinding saat membayangkannya.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya−yang selalu menawan mata mesum seseorang berpangkat Kapten−sudah sering protes dengan membuat sang Yeager terpeleset kotoran kucing beberapa kali. Namun, si empunya kaki lebih memilih kakinya kram daripada harus tertangkap dan bertatap muka dengan seorang Hange Zoe.

Eren menoleh ke belakang sambil melompati Sasha yang sedang menyelundupkan sejumlah daging di karungnya. Ia tak mendapati makhluk berlabel Hange Zoe di mana pun. Eren pun menarik napas lega dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk markas. Ketika ia berbalik dan membuka pintu, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah tetesan liur makhluk buas yang menetes tepat di ujung hidungnya. Dengan pikiran parno, ia mendongak lalu menemukan bayangan manusia paling dihindarinya saat ini tengah menempel di langit-langit. Matanya nampak bersinar akibat cahaya yang memantul di kacamatanya. Dengan bibir yang membentuk garis lurus, Eren berbalik, start jongkok, dan melesat kabur.

Ketika rasa-rasanya sudah agak jauh, Eren dengan takut-takut menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan larinya. Matanya makin melebar ketika melihat makhluk horor itu tengah mengejarnya dengan kecepatan super. Masih tampak seringai buas itu menghiasi wajahnya. Serta-merta Eren kembali menghadap depan dan menambah kecepatannya yang sudah berada di ambang batas.

"GYAAA! SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKKKUUUHH!"

Oke. Biasanya kalau di film-film, di saat kayak gini harus ada superhero yang menolong tokoh utama wanita yang lagi histeris-histerisnya dikejar monster bermata satu 'kan? Lalu, di mana kah ksatria berkuda Eren? Ah, itu dia!

Eren bagai menemukan secercah cahaya di tengah kegelapan ketika melihat punggung lebar itu. Dengan slow motion, ia melompat ke arah sosok itu. Para tentara yang menyaksikan menoleh mengikuti sosok Eren yang melompat dan Hange yang melompat pula dengan lidah menjulur panjang. Di background terdengar bagian reff dari lagu 'You Raise Me Up' diputar seiring dengan kedua tangan Eren yang semakin mendekati sosok ksatrianya. Semakin dekat, dan Eren sukses bergelantungan di punggung sang ksatria misterius. Siapakah dia? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! #sadis

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nggak, ding, becanda. Te-he. #ditabok

Jadi, siapakah dia? Ternyata dia adalah...

"KOOOMMAAANNDAAANN!"

Erwin terkaget-kaget ketika mendapati punggungnya makin berat. Dia kira mitos tuyul yang minta gendong itu benar. Tapi, ternyata yang bergelantungan di lehernya itu si Eren Yeager, sang bawahan kesayangan (Kapten).

"Lho? Eren?"

"Komandan! Hiks... hiks... Komandan!"

"Eren, tenang dulu, ada a−"

"EEERRREEENNN! GRAAWWRR!"

Otomatis, Eren membalikkan tubuh Erwin dan menjadikannya sebagai tameng. Alhasil, sang Komandan harus bertatapan muka dengan Hange yang sedang dalam buas mode on. Komandan Smith itu sampai berkeringat dingin karena wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan ilmuwan buas itu.

"Minggir, Erwin. Aku memerlukan Eren untuk memajukan umat manusia!" Hange berusaha menggapai-gapai Eren di belakang Erwin dengan kedua tangannya. Erwin yang terimpit badan Hange kesusahan meraup oksigen ke paru-parunya.

"Ha-Hange, tunggu seben−Ohok! Ohok!"

Uuhh... kasihan Komandan kita. Udah tua sampai batuk-batuk kronis gitu.

"Aku nggak mau! Kemarin 'kan sudah cukup! Sebulan penuh aku dikurung di dalam ruangan dengan toples-toples berisi organ tubuh titan! Aku bisa gila!" Eren mencengkram kemeja Erwin dan menempelkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin sebagai pelindung.

"Percobaan yang ini super duper aman kok! Kamu nggak akan gila! Palingan Levi yang gila!" Hange menggapai Eren dari sebelah kanan Erwin, namun Eren yang tangkas menggunakan 'tameng'nya dengan baik.

"Tuh 'kan! Kapten yang mukanya sedatar papan seluncuran anak TK aja bisa gila! Apalagi aku yang cuma anak bawang ini!" Pipi Eren nyaris saja terkena sabetan kuku-kuku ilmuwan stres itu. Hange menggeram gemas.

"Lihat!" Hange mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya.

"Itu 'kan tempat bubuk merica!"

"Oh, salah." Hange memukul kepala dengan gaya sok imut. "Ini dia! Bubuk super ajaib yang akan membantu kita mengalahkan titan! Dan kau, Eren, akan menjadi orang yang sangat berjasa dalam pengembangan senjata mutakhir ini!"

"Nggak mau!"

Ctik. Kesabaran Hange putus. Ilmuwan itu langsung mencoba menerkam Eren yang masih menempel pada punggung Erwin layaknya anak koala dan induknya. Sementara si rambut cokelat sudah teriak-teriak histeris sambil terus bergelantungan pada leher Erwin yang wajahnya sudah memucat kehabisan oksigen. Hange secara membabi buta menggapai-gapai Eren, dan saat tangannya berhasil meraih kerah baju, ia langsung menarik manusia malang tersebut dan memasukkan botol berisi bubuk itu ke dalam mulut korbannya sambil tertawa nista.

"Hwa.. Hwanjee..."

"Sudah terlambat, Eren. Kau tak akan bisa mundur lagi! Hyahahahaha!"

"Ha-Hange-san, masalahnya, itu bukan aku."

"Eh? Apa?" Hange menoleh bingung dan mendapati Eren terduduk dua meter darinya. Jadi, yang sedang dia 'suapi' bubuk mengerikan itu... siapa?

"Hwwaann.. jeeehh..."

Hange langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang sedang ia cengkram kerah bajunya lalu memekik nyaring melihat wajah sang atasan yang sudah memucat parah.

"EEERRRWIIINN! MAAFKAN AKU, KAWAN! Eh, tapi, nggak apa-apa lah, ya? AAHHH, ERWIINN! Hmmm... Kira-kira apa yang bakalan terjadi, ya? HUWWAAA! ERWIINN!" Hange nangis-nangis bombay, merasa sangat berdosa. Meskipun tadi sempat ada beberapa kalimat terselip yang menyiratkan kalau dia tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Tiba-tiba, Hange berhenti menangis. Alisnya mengerut.

"Ha-Hange-san?" Eren memanggil sang ilmuwan ragu-ragu tapi tak mendapat jawaban.

Si kacamata itu menunduk menatap korbannya yang tiba-tiba raib entah ke mana meninggalkan seragamnya di kedua tangannya. Mata samudera Eren membulat dan ia mulai diliputi kepanikan. Tapi, sang Komandan tak benar-benar hilang. Karena, dari tumpukan baju itu, keluar sesosok bayi berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang besar dan alisnya itu... tidak mungkin salah.

Sang bayi mendongak, menatap Hange dan Eren dengan tatapan polos lalu tertawa lebar, memamerkan mulutnya yang masih ompong. Kedua tangannya melambai-lambai ke udara dengan bersemangat.

"Babu!"

Ya, dia lah sang Komandan yang sudah 'tersihir' oleh ramuan Hange dan menjelma menjadi bayi imut yang bahkan belum menginjak umur satu tahun.

* * *

 **(= RnR =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mommy Eren and Baby Erwin**

 **Fanfic SNK**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** SNK dan cover image bukan milik saya.

 **Warning :** Selow n rendom apdet. OOC pastinya. Possible mpreg (cuma disebutin doang). Pikiran mesum Levi yang bertebaran tak kenal waktu dan tempat. Entah kenapa fanfic ini agak mengarah ke rate M. Levi x Eren. Platonic baby Erwin x Eren. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ada slight Mikasa x Eren. Iya, Mikasa semenya. Anda sudah saya peringatkan. Yang masih nekat jangan minta pertanggungjawaban sama saya.

 **Balasan Review :**

Kucca-desu = Ummm... Jean x Armin nggak ada di rencana awal, jadi, kayaknya nggak ada deh. :(

Fachan desu = Tahukah kamu? Kamu udah tiga kali menyuruh saya untuk update secepatnya dalam satu review. Dan p.s itu... sangat sulit untuk saya jawab. Saya merasa terpuruk setelahnya. *pundung di pojokan*

Mei Kyoyama = Nggak usah ditahan, nanti keluar yang lain dari bawah. :v

Guest = Sip.

Hikaru Rikou = Gimanaaa yaa? Silakan dibaca. (y)

Orang cantik = Makasih, makasih. :)

* * *

Levi menggerutu dalam hatinya yang lebih keras daripada kepala Doraemon. Seharusnya sekarang dia sedang mengamati Eren diam-diam sambil menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Tapi gara-gara seseorang dengan otak sedeng dan kacamatanya, ia terjebak dalam keheningan mencekam dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Levi mendelik ke arah orang yang dimaksud. Gadis macho bernama lengkap Mikasa Ackerman itu sedang menumpuk beberapa kotak kayu sebesar kulkas dua pintu dan mengikatnya jadi satu. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, backsound horor mulai dimainkan. Mikasa mengangkat jari tengah sedangkan Levi mendecih dengan gaya cool (eaakk). _Tuh cewek udah kayak preman pinggir pasar aja_ , pikir sang Kapten. Emang di zaman itu preman pasar udah lahir, ya? Oh, iya! Udah ada yang pendek. *ditabok

Sang Kapten yang sudah selesai mengikat kotak-kotak kayu yang akan digunakan Hange untuk percobaan yang (katanya) akan membantu mereka memberantas para titan, mengangkatnya ke bahu dan memeganginya dengan satu tangan. Levi sang lelaki perkasa itu berbalik dan mendelik ke arah Mikasa.

"Oi, bocah syal. Cepat sedikit. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan, tak bisa lama-lama di tempat seperti ini."

"Oh? Jadi hanya duduk-duduk di kantor sambil minum teh disebut 'pekerjaan'?" cemooh Mikasa tanpa melirik ke arah Levi.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Levi. Seandainya bocah ini tahu neraka seperti apa yang menunggunya di sana, dia tak akan berani berbicara lancang seperti ini. Kertas-kertas itu... ugh... memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sang Kapten muak. Levi yang tidak mood berdebat dengan bocah keras kepala pun langsung berbalik dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu, diikuti dengan malas oleh Mikasa dari belakang.

Ketukan-ketukan sepatu menggema di sepanjang lorong, mengisi keheningan yang tak ada seorang pun dari mereka berdua yang sudi untuk melenyapkannya. Levi sengaja mempercepat langkahnya untuk mempercepat pekerjaan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting itu serta agar Mikasa tidak bisa mendahuluinya. Dan tampaknya gadis itu memang sengaja memperlambat jalannya untuk menjaga jarak dengan sang Kapten.

Levi sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu bocah kesayangannya itu. Kira-kira dia sedang apa? Enaknya Levi nyuruh dia apa hari ini? Sang Kapten benar-benar menunggu-nunggu momen pertemuannya dengan bocah polos yang mudah sekali ditipu itu−Oh! Itu dia anak yang sedang dibicarakan.

Anak itu sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di depannya dengan bola mata laut tropisnya membulat penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bibir bawahnya sedikit maju ke depan dan alis yang bertautan membuatnya tampak sangat imut. Apalagi posisi telungkupnya dengan bagian belakang yang sedikit naik, membuat pikiran sang Kapten mengarah ke jalan yang tidak seharusnya. Hentikan pikiran ambigumu, Levi! Saya heran juga, dengan pikiran seperti ini entah kenapa Kapten Survey Corps itu masih belum menyerang bawahan manisnya itu. Kalau pertahanannya tidak sekuat ini, sudah dipastikan Eren sudah hamil saat ini. Emang bisa? Anggap aja titan shifter cowok bisa hamil. Mungkin Levi memegang teguh prinsip 'nikah dulu baru serang', makanya belum curi start juga sampai sekarang. Bagus. Nggak baik berzina itu.*varokah

Levi mengernyitkan dahi ketika menyadari sesuatu yang tengah diperhatikan Eren. Sejak kapan di markas mereka ada bayi? Seingatnya, terakhir kali mereka keluar, tak ada yang memungut bayi di tengah jalan. Dan, rasanya, dia belum pernah menghamili Eren, jadi, sudah pasti itu bukan anaknya (astagah! Levi!). Tapi, rambut pirang itu mirip seseorang yang ia kenal. Levi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Nggak mungkin. Si alis ulat bulu itu aseksual. Dia lebih mencintai pekerjaannya daripada manusia,_ pikirnya dalam hati. Betapa ironisnya, karena sebelum Eren muncul, Levi mendapat julukan makhluk paling aseksual sedunia. Tiba-tiba suatu perkiraan tak terduga melintasi pikirannya, membuat kedua mata Levi sedikit, sangat sedikit, melebar. _Atau jangan-jangan makhluk itu tak sengaja membuat Eren hamil?!_ Levi menggeram kesal. Ya ampun, tadi katanya aseksual, gimana sih. Dan ada apa Levi dan pikirannya tentang Eren yang hamil? Udah nggak sabar pengin punya momongan, Om?

Levi tak bisa berspekulasi lebih jauh. Kalau ia lanjutkan, bisa-bisa pikirannya akan melenceng lebih parah lagi. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menenangkan monster yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

"Oi, Eren," panggil sang Kapten dengan gaya cool yang biasanya. Yang dipanggil langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya langsung berbinar innocent saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Senyum yang sangat manis mengembang di wajah mudanya, nampak sangat senang dengan kehadiran sang idola.

"Ah! Kapten! Ada ap−"

Chuuu~

BRAK! Gluntung... gluntung... KREEK!

Seketika, Levi langsung menjatuhkan kotak-kotak kayu yang dibopongnya sedari tadi ketika memandangi pemandangan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya. Kotak-kotak itu berserakan di mana-mana. Tanpa ia sadari, kotak itu terjatuh tepat di atas seorang makhluk berlabel Hange Zoe yang tadinya ingin berusaha bangkit dan akhirnya sekarang sudah benar-benar K.O.

Bayi itu mencium Eren.

Bayi cium Eren.

Cium Eren.

Bibir suci Eren.

Adegan itu terus diulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak di dalam benak Levi. tanpa sadar, sang Kapten mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu kuat hingga memutih. Wajahnya memang kalau hanya dilihat dari luar masih sedatar papan talenan. Tapi di dalamnya, beuh, badai berpetir dan tsunami.

Mikasa yang baru mencapai TKP mengangkat alis melihat sang Kapten yang hanya berdiri diam dan kotak-kotak kayu yang menindih Hange Zoe. Ia berjalan maju untuk menegur sang Kapten (walau dengan enggan).

"Oi, chibi. Apa yang−"

BRAK! Gluntung... gluntung... KREEK!

Kotak kayu jatuh berhamburan menimpa Hange Zoe season 2.

Mikasa menatap adegan di depan matanya tidak percaya. Tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka dan kedua mata yang berlinang air mata. Ia tak terima! Bibir Eren direnggut kesuciannya oleh seorang bayi tak dikenal. Bayi itu! Bayi siapa itu?!

Yaelah, cuma Eren dicium bayi aja heboh.

Setelah si bayi dan Eren (yang masih membeku) terpisah oleh jarak, bayi itu tersenyum lebar dan tertawa gembira sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Eren.

"Agu! Gabu! Bah!" ujarnya dengan bahasa spesies bayi yang tak bisa dimengerti siapapun.

Eren yang awalnya syok bibirnya dicium bayi itu kemudian tersenyum manis lalu mengangkat sang bayi ke gendongannya. Mana mungkin ia bisa memarahi makhluk manis itu hanya karena dia mencium bibirnya, walaupun bayi itu sebenarnya jelmaan dari sang Komandan. Eren mengayun-ayunkan sang bayi di gendongannya sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Levi dan Mikasa yang memandang dari jauh tidak jadi menyerang bayi tak dikenal tersebut. Se-overprotektif apa pun mereka berdua, mana tega menghancurkan pemandangan bahagia yang seperti adegan ibu dan bayinya di iklan-iklan produk bayi.

Ah, melihat Eren menggendong bayi dan terlihat seperti malaikat seperti itu membuat Levi jadi pengin cepat-cepat punya anak dengannya (plus maksud tersembunyi).

* * *

"Komandan! Pesawat akan mendarat! Aaahhh~" Eren tersenyum lebar melihat sang Komandan bayinya melahap dengan semangat bubur bayi dari resep ampuh ibunya. Ia mengusap bubur yang belepotan di sekitar mulut si bayi yang kini tengah melompat-lompat riang di tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Levi, dari luar hanya tampak sebagai seorang bangsawan elegan tengah menuangkan teh dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Namun, sebenarnya badai berpetir disertai tsunami dan puting beliung tengah melanda hatinya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari pemandangan di depannya.

 _"Karena kayaknya Erwin udah lengket sama Eren, jadi yang mendapat gelar kehormatan sebagai pengasuh sementara adalah Eren!"_ *insert kedip ganjen here*

Genggaman Levi pada gagang teko tanpa sadar makin mengerat. Rahangnya mengeras mengingat kalimat Hange yang seenaknya saja memvonis Eren menjadi pengasuh setan kecil berkedok bayi jejadian itu. Makhluk sialan itu bukannya bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatannya, malah merepotkan orang lain. Dan mana mungkin sang Kapten akan membiarkan bocah kesayangannya berdua saja dengan Erwin−meskipun hanya dalam wujud bayi−(nih orang paranoid amat sama bayi). Karena itulah dia secara sukarela menawarkan diri untuk membantu Eren. _Ada mama, berarti ada papa juga 'kan?_ Adalah yang dipikirkan Levi dengan seringai khasnya ketika menawarkan diri.

Ia awalnya memang sudah memiliki firasat buruk kalau bayi pirang itu ada hubungannya dengan si Komandan alis ulat bulu. Tapi, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa bayi itu adalah sang Komandan sendiri. Sepertinya, setelah Erwin kembali ke sosok semula, akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga.

"Waah! Sudah habis! Komandan pintar ya!" Eren mengusap-usap kepala pirang itu sambil tertawa manis. Yang kepalanya lagi diusap nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan mulutnya yang masih belum dihiasi gigi. Levi membanting teko ke meja. Eren yang terkaget-kaget mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah sang Kapten dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Levi hanya mengibaskan tangan lalu menyesap teh hitamnya.

 _Setan kecil itu sudah terlalu nyaman dengan Eren,_ pikir Levi cemburu. Pegangannya pada cangkir teh bergetar hebat. Entah kenapa Eren dan bayi itu tak menyadari suara gemeretak cangkir teh dan tatakannya yang cukup keras itu.

"Komandan... baa!"

Erwin tertawa dengan riang gembira. Tawanya itu justru membuat Levi makin kesal dan nyaris tersedak teh hitamnya. Sabar Levi, sabar, kalau sabar disayang Eren.

"Ahaha... Komandan manis sekali." Jantung Levi mencelos. "Eh? Eh?! Ko-Komandan? Ap-apa yang−Ah! Ge-geli! Aw!"

Otomatis, leher Levi menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Eren ketika mendengar suara-suara ambigu dari mulut bawahannya. Dan pemandangan yang ia dapati tengah dipertontonkan di hadapannya itu sukses membuat mulutnya terbuka dan matanya sedikit melotot.

Erwin si bayi sedang meraba-raba dada Eren dengan wajah mewek disertai dengan mulut yang membuka bajunya paksa. Sedangkan Eren wajahnya memerah dengan napas tersengal, bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan bayi laknat itu. Sekali lagi, suara erotis (di pikiran Levi) bergema di ruangan itu. Seketika, cangkir teh di genggaman sang Kapten pecah berkeping-keping.

Erwin, mama Eren nggak punya susu, nak.

* * *

Saya merasa tidak pantas menjadi seorang manusia setelah membuat cerita ini. Entah kenapa, saya merasa sangat kotor. Ah... sudahlah... nasi sudah menjadi ketupat. *merenung di WC*

Ini harusnya rate M kah? Tolong beri saya pencerahan. Trus, kalau ada ide, jangan sungkan-sungkan berbagi dengan saya. :3

 **(= RnR =)**


End file.
